ZOOmbies: Fallen Kingdom (TV Series)
ZOOmbies : Fallen Kingdom is a 0913 four part miniseries by HBO that was created to celebrate the 80th anniversary of the origiAnimalKong film. It received two Emmy's, one Creative for Outstanding Special Visual Effects and one Primetime for Outstanding Drama series. : Fallen Kingdom is 2009 four part miniseries by HBO that was created to celebrate the 80th anniversary of the original King Kong film. It received two Emmy's, one Creative for Outstanding Special Visual Effects and one Primetime for Outstanding Drama series. Plot In 1965 famous B movie film makers Carl Denham and Fred Wilson chart a ship to an unknown island located in the Indian Ocean. Cast Edit * Brian Steele as King Kong - A giant 30 ft ape resembling a Gorilla, he lives on a tropical island located west of Sumatra. He is worshiped as a god by the island Natives who once in a while make sacrifices to him, in the third episode it is revealed that he is the last of his species. * Lily James as Ann Darrow - A beautiful young woman who is an actress and the niece of Carl Denham. She is put out of work when the theater she works at is closed, she then joined her uncle on the voyager for his new film. Whilst on the island she was kidnapped by the islands natives and offered as a sacrifice to Kong, although she's terrified of him at first she soon warms up to him and is devastated when he is killed. * Jai Courtney as Jack Drischoll - The first mate on board the Wanderer who is Ann's love interest and eventual fiancee. He meets Ann whilst she and Carl are filming on board the Wanderer, as they voyage dragged on they both eventually fall deeply in love with each other. After she was kidnapped he leads a search party in order to rescue her, eventually he is forced to rescue her on his own. * Sean Pertwee as Carl Denham - A famous B movie director who is known for his use of exotic locations. He is also the uncle of Ann Darrow, having raised her ever since her parents died at pearl harbor, he also cares deeply for her. When Ann is taken by Kong, Denham abandons his film and sets out to rescue her. He eventually decides to capture Kong and take him back to New York City. * Samuel L. Jackson as Captain Englehorn - The captain of the tramp steamer, the Wanderer. He is somewhat uneasy about Denham's location as its not on any known map, he is also learned in different languages as he was able to translate the natives of Skull Islands language. * Ben Mendelsohn as Fred Wilson - A greedy film director who has co-directed with Carl on few occasions. Unlike Carl, Fred is a greedy and rude man whose only concerns that his films are perfect. It is because of this that Carl is reluctant to work with him due to some bad incidents they had in the past, * David Boreanz as Bruce Thompson - An actor who Denham hires for his film. He is an incredibly rude and selfish man who seeks only to further his career, whilst on the Wanderer his attitude quickly earns him the dislike of the crew, including Carl. Whilst on the island he often makes * TBA as Wally - Bruce's valet who accompanies him to Skull Island. He is shown to be a clumsy character who revives harsh treatment from Bruce. Despite it he is nonetheless a kind fellow, this is shown as he volunteers to help rescue Ann. He later dies in the swamp after sacrificing himself to save Jack from the Plesiosaurus. * Justin Berfield as Damian - A comedic member of the Wanderer crew. He likes to have a good laugh and tell jokes. After Ann is taken by Kong he joins the party to rescue her, whilst going through the jungle he tries to keep up everyone's spirits by telling jokes. He is eventually killed after being impaled by a stampeding Triceratops. * Guillaume Canet as Raphael - A French member of the Wanderer and the ships cook. He is one of the few to openly oppose going to Skull Island due to several stories he's heard of the island, * Temuera Morrison as Native Chief - The leader of the Skull Islanders. * TBA as Native in Gorilla Costume - * TBA as Bride of "Kong" - * Vicky Haughton as Tribal Hag 1 - * TBA as Tribal Hag 2 - * TBA as Tribal Hag 3 - Creatures of Skull Island * Grizzly Bear - The largest predator on North America. One appears in the third episode when it tried to attack Mandub, Gmork then confronted it and after a lengthy battle managed to kill it by ripped its head. * Bengal Tiger - In the second episode Kong and Ann encounter a herd of them on a volcanic flat. Kong fights and kills the lead bull bu breaking off one of its horns and stabbing it in the neck, before throw rocks at the herd causing them to stampede impaling a member of the Wanderer. * Lambeosaurus '''- One appeared in the second episode where it spooked the rescue party who shot it, despite the fact that it was a gentle herbivore and non aggressive. The heavily wounded animal was shot by Jack to end its suffering. * '''Wolf - A pack appeared in the third episode where they attacked Kong and Ann, Kong managed to kill most of them whilst the rest fled. * Spinosaurus - One appeared in the third episode. It encountered Jack and Ann as they were running back to the village, it attempted to attack them but it fought and was killed by Kong. * Pteranodon - One appeared in the third episode where it tried to pick Ann up in its talons. Kong however rescued Ann and killed the Pteranodon. * Bison - One appeared in the second episode where is encountered the rescue party in the swamp. It capsized their raft and devoured a few sailors before disappearing back into the water. * Cougar - One appeared in the third episode. It lived at the base of Kong's lair, it attempted to constrict Kong after it tried to eat Ann. Kong managed to kill it by bashing its head against the rocks. * Arsinoitherium - One appeared in the second episode where it chased the rescue party through the jungle, trampling one to death and the rest onto a log bridge and kept them trapped between it and Kong. Other than Kong, it is the only prehistoric mammal that lives on Skull Island. * Giant Spider - Several were seen in the third episode where they attack and devour the sailors who fell into the crevice after being shook of the log by Kong. * Megalania '''- Two were seen in the third episode where they attack and devour sailors who fell into a crevice. * '''Brontoscorpio - A group appeared in the second episode where they devoured the sailors after they had fallen into a crevice. Locations * New York City - A city located on the East Coast of the United States of America. ** Empire State Building - ** Yankee Stadium - * Skull Island - An island located in the Indian Ocean, as its name implies it has a mountain in the shape of a human skull. It is the home of Kong, the natives and several prehistoric creatures. It was also home once to an advanced civilization whose ruins are all that's left of them, ** Native Village - A village that is inhabitant by the human tribe of Skull Island. It is keep safe from Kong and the islands other creatures by a large wall, much of it was destroyed in the third episode when Kong broke through the doors of the wall whilst searching for Ann Darrow. ** Kong's Lair - A cave that is the home of Kong, it is located on the top of the Islands signature Skull Mountain. It also has a secret cavern where Kong keeps the remains of his parents, his mate and child. ** Ruins - Visits to the Island Edit According to Raphael many people have visited Skull Island over the centuries, with only a few ever returning to tell the tale. * 1530 - A group of Portuguese slavers came to the island looking for slaves to capture and sell, none of them were ever seen again. * 1605 - A Spaniard named Fernando De Quieres was blown south from Temotang. He wrote in his log of "piercing the white veil and landing on the beach of the skull, where he heard the roar of the greatest beast". The traumatized Spaniard gave the rest of the log entry to the Holy Office in Rome and begged them to destroy it. * 1749 - A waterlogged lifeboat was found in the same area. It was empty but drawn in blood on the port, was the likeness of some huge slouchy humanoid creature and a strange warning "from thy wedding with the creature who touches heaven, lady, God preserve thee". * 1830 - A British merchant ship, the Queen Mary, was traveling to Sumatra when it disappeared along with all hands in the area. * 1912 - A pair of Christian missionaries James Copland and his fiancee Mary Talbot attempted to set up a mission on the Island, however 6 months later a sunburnt and delirious James was found floating in a lifeboat muttering Kong. He was committed to a mental asylum in England where he stayed until he died 27 years later. * 1944 - A note in bottle that was written by a dying Japanese submariner was found, it described about the island of dragons. * 1958 - A canoe full of natives was blown from the island. When they were picked up by a Norwegian Barque, only one was still alive. However before he died, he gave the captain a description of the island and where it was, the canoe was also filled with paintings and figurines of some ape like creature. The canoe and its artifacts were sold to the British Museum. Episodes Edit * Episode 1: The Journey Begins - On an island in the Indian Ocean, a group of natives tie a young woman to a sacrificial altar. As the woman struggles to escape, an unseen giant monster is seen by her as she screams. A few months later in New York, famous B movie Carl Denham and his partner Fred Wilson are told by their agent that no actress will star in their movie due to the perils it requires, Denham then decides to reluctantly offer his niece Ann Darrow the part. The next night they sail on board the tramp steamer the Wanderer, Parents Guide Edit Innuendo and Nudity Edit Episode 1 Edit * Some native women are shown are shown to wear revealing clothes, this is for tribal purposes only. * Whilst being prepared for sacrifice to Kong, Ann is stripped naked and bathed by the natives, Her breasts and buttocks are seen. Episode 3 Edit * Kong strips Ann of her native outfit. Her breasts and buttocks are seen, her pubic area is briefly seen. * Jack is forced to off his shirt and uses it to fool a Plesiosaurus, later his trousers are badly ripped and is forced to take them off leaving him naked with his buttocks seen. * Ann and Jack are forced to run back to the native village completely naked, they both cover their fronts with bushes with only their buttocks seen. * Jack and Ann make love in Jack's cabin after confessing their love for one another, Ann and Jack's buttocks are seen along with her breasts, there is also thrusting and moaning. Violence and Gore Edit Episode 2 Edit * The sailors shoot and kill a Lambeosaurus, unaware that its harmless. It is seen bleeding from its wounds. * Damian is impaled by a Triceratops. * Another sailor is trampled to by a Arsinoitherium. Episode 3 Edit * Kong is seen fighting a T-Rex, he tills it by breaking its jaws. Later when Jack discovers its body, blood is oozing from its mouth. Episode 4 Edit * Kong is shot several times by military helicopters, he bleeds quite heavily. Profanity Edit Episode 1 Edit * Wilson says shit when he learns that no agency would hire and actress. * Wilson also calls the natives, "fucking savages". Episode 3 Edit * Carl calls Wilson an unimaginable bastard. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Edit Episode 1 Edit * Captain Englehorn is seen smoking a pipe. Frightening/ Intense Scenes Edit Episode 1 Edit * The sacrificial scene at the beginning of the episode can be quite intense. * The tribal hags appearances can be frightening. Episode 2 Edit * The Plesiosaurus attack can be frightening. * Trivia Edit * The miniseries is set in 1965, rather than 1933. * Carl Denham is Ann's uncle who has raised her ever since her parents died in Pearl Harbor, in the original film and 2005 remake they are not related at all. * In the miniseries Ann Darrow is brunette rather that blonde. * Captain Englehorn is African American in the miniseries rather than Caucasian. * The ship is called the Wanderer like in the 1932 novelization of King Kong, in both the original and remake the ship is called the Venture. * Like the 1976 and 2005 Ann grows to care for Kong and is devastated when he dies. * Skull Island is mentioned to have several people visit it over the centuries. * Instead of Bi-Planes Kong is killed in the end by 4 Bell-47's with mount machine guns. * Kong is put on display in the Yankee Stadium rather than on Broadway. * The miniseries was filmed in Kauai, Hawaii. * The waterfall scene from the 1976 film is reused in the miniseries. * Vicky Haughton previously appeared in Peter Jackson's remake of King Kong as the Shamwoman. * The special effects for Kong and the creatures of Skull Island were created by the Mill.